wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Strzał opatrznościowy. Wschodni stok Kordyljerów składa się z długich pochyłości, które w łagodnym spadku dochodzą aż do samej doliny. Tam to właśnie zatrzymała się nagle ogromna masa, od góry oderwana. Okolica to zupełnie nowa, z rozległemi pastwiskami i drzewami pysznemi, a szczególniej zasadzonemi tu jeszcze przez zdobywców tej krainy wspaniałemi jabłoniami, świecącemi złotym owocem. Ziemia odzyskała dawny spokój; trzęsienie zupełnie ustało; siły podziemne dalej zapewne posunęły swą niszczącą działalność, bo łańcuch Andów zawsze w jakiemś miejscu jest nawiedzany wstrząśnieniami. Tym razem poruszenie było nadzwyczajnie gwałtowne. Kształt całej góry zmienił się do niepoznania; przewodnicy w pampach napróżnoby zapewne szukali oznaczonych przez siebie miejsc zwykłego wypoczynku. Ranek zapowiadał bardzo piękną pogodę; promienie słońca, powstającego z wilgotnego łoża oceanu Atlantyckiego, rozsyłały ciepło na płaszczyzny argentyńskie i kąpały się już w falach drugiego Oceanu. Była ósma godzina rano. Lord Glenarvan i jego towarzysze, ocuceni staraniami majora, zwolna powrócili do przytomności; pokazało się, że prócz chwilowego choć silnego odurzenia, żadnej na zdrowiu nie ponieśli szkody. Radość z łatwego i niekosztownego przejścia Kordyljerów byłaby wielka zapewne, gdyby nie brakowało jednego z towarzyszy i to najsłabszego, bo dziecka prawie — Roberta. Wszyscy kochali odważnego chłopca, nawet zimny major, a najwięcej lord Glenarvan. Ten, gdy się dowiedział o zniknięciu Roberta, był w rozpaczy. Wyobrażał sobie to biedne dziecię, leżące gdzieś na dnie przepaści i wzywające napróżno pomocy tego, którego nazywał swym drugim ojcem. — Moi przyjaciele! — mówił lord, zaledwie od łez się powstrzymując — trzeba go szukać, musimy go znaleźć koniecznie! Nie możemy go tak opuścić. Trzeba przeszukać wszystkie doliny, wszystkie przepaści, wszystkie rozpadliny. Przywiążecie mnie do sznura i spuścicie wszędzie, gdzie tylko jest jaki otwór. Żądam tego, domagam się, proszę o to. Daj Boże tylko, aby Robert żył, a ja go pewno wynajdę i ocalę. Bez niego jakżebyśmy śmieli szukać jego ojca? Ocalić kapitana Granta za cenę życia jego dziecka! Towarzysze Glenarvana słuchali w milczeniu i spuszczali wzrok ku ziemi, czując, że mówiący szuka w ich oczach promyka nadziei. — I cóż — pytał znowu lord Edward — słyszeliście, czego żądam? — Milczycie! Więc żadnej już nie macie nadziei, żadnej? Po chwili milczenia Mac-Nabbs pierwszy się odezwał: — Kto z was moi przyjaciele pamięta, w jakiej chwili znikł Robert? Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. — Przynajmniej — rzekł znowu major — powiedzcie mi, przy którym z was znajdował się chłopczyna w chwili spadania odłamu góry. — Przy mnie — odpowiedział Wilson. — Jakże długo, do jakiej chwili widziałeś go przy sobie? Przypomnij sobie dobrze. — O ile pamiętam — mówił Wilson — to Robert był przy mnie jeszcze o dwie minuty przed silnem wstrząśnieniem, które nas rzuciło na ziemię; trzymał się mocno obiema rękami dużej kępy mchu. — Dwie minuty powiadasz! — Zastanów się, Wilsonie, czy tak było? Czy się nie mylisz? Może ci się minuty zbyt długiemi wydały?... — Z pewnością się nie mylę, tak... najwięcej dwie minuty. — A z której go miałeś strony, z prawej, czy z lewej? — Z lewej; przypominam sobie, że poncho jego zasłaniało mi twarz z tej strony. — A ty sam w jakiem do nas byłeś położeniu? — Także na lewo. — Robert więc musiał zginąć w tej stronie — rzekł major, wskazując prawą stronę góry. Licząc czas, ubiegły od jego zniknięcia, musiał pozostać na górze mniej więcej w oddaleniu dwu mil od jej podstawy. Tam go szukać należy; rozdzielmy się i rozprószmy w okolicy przeze mnie wskazanej, a znajdziemy go z pewnością. Stało się tak bez słowa protestu. Cała szóstka, wspiąwszy się na zbocza góry, rozciągnęła się w łańcuch na różnych jej wysokościach i rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Dążąc wciąż na prawo od linji, wzdłuż której zsunęło ich trzęsienie ziemi, badali najdrobniejsze szczeliny, opuszczali się w przepaści, zawalone częściowo odłamami skalnemi, i niejeden wracał stamtąd z odzieżą poszarpaną, rękoma i nogami okrwawionemi, narażając swe życie. Cała ta część Andów, oprócz kilku wyżyn niedostępnych, zbadana była skrupulatnie przez dzielnych poszukiwaczów, nie myślących wcale o odpoczynku, w ciągu długich godzin. Próżne jednak były ich wysiłki. Biedny chłopiec znalazł nietylko śmierć w górach, ale i grobowiec, którego wieko, zapewne pod postacią olbrzymiego odłamu skały, zamknęło się nad nim na zawsze. Około pierwszej Glenarvan i jego towarzysze, znękani i zrozpaczeni, znajdowali się w głębi doliny. Przejęty bólem, lord Edward prawie się nie odzywał. Od czasu do czasu tylko wyrywały mu się z ust, razem z westchnieniem słowa: — Nie pójdę! nie, nie pójdę dalej! A każdy z jego towarzyszów pojmował i cenił tę boleść szlachetną. — Zatrzymajmy się tutaj — rzekł Paganel do majora i Tomasza Austina — wypocznijmy i nabierzmy sił, których w każdym razie potrzebujemy, czy do dalszych poszukiwań, czy też do podróży. — Tak — odpowiedział Mac Nabbs — zostańmy, choćby dla tego tylko, że Edward tego pragnie. On ma jeszcze nadzieję! — ale czego się spodziewa?... — Bóg to wiedzieć raczy — rzekł Tomasz Austin. — Biedny Robert — powtarzał Paganel, ocierając łzy z oczu. W dolinie znajdowało się wiele drzew świętojańskich (Ceratonia siliqua), pod których cieniem major wybrał miejsce na chwilowe obozowisko. Całe mienie podróżnych stanowiło kilka kołder, broń, trochę mięsa wędzonego i ryżu. Nieopodal płynąca rzeczka dostarczyła wody, mętnej jeszcze wskutek niedawnej lawiny. Mulrady rozpalił ogień na trawie i w chwilę potem podał swemu panu napój ciepły i wzmacniający. Glenarvan pić nie chciał; leżał na ziemi w głębokiej zadumie. Tak minął dzień cały. Nadeszła noc, równie jak poprzednia, cicha i spokojna. Podczas gdy towarzysze jego wypoczywali, Glenarvan wyszedł i wdarł się na zbocze Kordyljerów. Przysłuchiwał się, nadstawiał ucha, wciąż mając nadzieję, że ostatni krzyk wołającego o pomoc chłopca dojdzie do niego. Nie myśląc o tem, zaszedł daleko, wysoko, sam jeden... często przykładał ucho do ziemi, wstrzymywał oddech w piersi, bicie serca przytłumiał i wołał Roberta głosem rozpaczliwym. Przez całą noc biedny lord błądził po górach. Paganel lub major zkolei śledzili go i byli gotowi nieść mu pomoc w razie potrzeby. Wszystkie jednak usiłowania daremne się okazały, a na powtarzane po tysiąckroć wołanie: "Robert! Robert!" same tylko echa odpowiadały, powtarzając to imię. Poczęło się rozwidniać; potrzeba było gwałtem prawie sprowadzić Glenarvana. Rozpacz jego była okropna. Któżby mu śmiał teraz mówić o dalszej podróży, o opuszczeniu tej nieszczęsnej doliny! A tymczasem żywności już brakowało. Niedaleko stamtąd można już było napotkać przewodników argentyńskich, o których mówił starszy mulnik, i dostać koni potrzebnych do przebycia pampy. Wracać było trudniej, aniżeli iść naprzód; prócz tego Duncan czekał na oceanie Atlantyckim. Wszystkie te ważne okoliczności nie pozwalały na dłuższą zwłokę; interes ogółu wymagał natychmiastowego puszczenia się w dalszą drogę. Mac Nabbs próbował wyrwać Glenarvana z rozpaczy, jakiej się oddawał nad miarę. Długo i napróżno przemawiał do swego przyjaciela, który zdawał się nie słyszeć, co do niego mówią. Potrząsał tylko głową w milczeniu. Dopiero wezwanie do drogi rozwiązało mu mowę. — Iść dalej? — rzekł. — Tak, iść dalej. — Jeszcze godzinę! — prosił. — Dobrze, jeszcze godzinę — zgodził się zacny major. Gdy godzina ta upłynęła, Glenarvan prosił, jak o łaskę, o nową godzinę zwłoki. Powiedziałby kto, że skazany na śmierć prosi o przedłużenie mu jeszcze życia. W ten sposób doczekano się prawie południa. Wówczas Mac Nabbs, nalegany przez wszystkich, nie wahał się już dłużej i wręcz oświadczył lordowi, że czas ruszyć w drogę, gdyż od tego zależy życie jego towarzyszów. — Tak, tak — odparł lord Edward bez myśli prawie — idźmy, idźmy! Mówiąc to, odwrócił wzrok od majora i utkwił go w jeden punkt uporczywie; nagle podniósł rękę i zatrzymał ją w powietrzu nieporuszoną, jakby skamieniałą. — Tam, tam! — szepnął przytłumionym głosem — widzicie!... Oczy wszystkich podniosły się ku niebu w kierunku, wskazanym przez lorda. W tej chwili punkcik czarny począł się zwiększać widocznie; był to ptak bujający w niezmiernej wysokości. — Kondor, sęp! — zawołał Paganel. — Tak, kondor — powtarzał Glenarvan. — Kto wie?... nadciąga!... spuszcza się!... poczekajmy. Czego się spodziewał lord Edward?... Widocznie rozum mu się pomieszał. Paganel nie omylił się; był to kondor, który stawał się coraz widoczniejszy. Wspaniały ten ptak, niegdyś czczony przez Inków, jest królem Andów południowych. W tych okolicach dochodzi on do niezwykłych rozmiarów; siłę ma nadzwyczajną, tak, że niekiedy woły zrzuca w przepaść. Napada na barany, kozy, młode cielęta, chodzące po płaszczyźnie, porywa je w szpony i unosi do znacznej wysokości. Zdarza się nieraz, że buja o dwadzieścia tysięcy stóp ponad ziemią, to jest tam, gdzie żaden człowiek sięgnąć nie może; stamtąd dopiero, niedościgły okiem, ten król stref powietrznych rzuca przenikliwy wzrok na ziemię i dostrzega najdrobniejsze nawet przedmioty z bystrością, wprowadzającą w podziw przyrodników. — Cóż dojrzał ten kondor? Trupa zapewne! Trupa poszukiwanego Roberta. Kto wie? — powtarzał wciąż Glenarvan, nie spuszczając go z oka ani na chwilę. Ogromny ptak zbliżał się, już też szybkiemi zwroty spuszczając się z szybkością ciała martwego, rzuconego w przestrzeń. Niedługo potem, nie wyżej niż o sto sążni nad ziemią, zaczął zakreślać wielkie koła. Widzieć go można było doskonale. Rozpiętość skrzydeł wynosiła przeszło piętnaście stóp. Zawisł w powietrzu, nie bijąc prawie skrzydłami, gdyż właściwością wielkich ptaków jest lot spokojny, majestatyczny, gdy tymczasem drobne owady muszą tysiąc razy na sekundę poruszać skrzydłami dla utrzymania się w locie. Major i Wilson porwali za karabiny. Glenarvan powstrzymał ich gestem. Kondor bujał w odległości ćwierci mili ponad nieprzystępną płaszczyzną, leżącą na spadzistości góry; kołował długo, z nadzwyczajną szybkością, otwierając i zamykając szpony, i potrząsając swym czubem chrząstkowym. — To tam, tam z pewnością! — wołał Glenarvan. Potem nagle, jakby mu myśl szczęśliwa przyszła do głowy, zawołał. — Może Robert jeszcze żyje! Ten ptak zabije go! Ognia moi drodzy! strzelajcie do niego co żywo! Lecz już było za późno! Kondor się skrył za wysokie występy skał. Upłynęła sekunda, wydająca się wiekiem dla niecierpliwych. Ptak ukazał się na nowo, ale już obładowany, i unosił się wgórę cięższym znacznie lotem. Rozległ się okrzyk przerażenia. Kondor trzymał za suknię w szponach obwisłe ciało Roberta i kołysał się z niem w powietrzu o sto pięćdziesiąt stóp ponad głowami podróżnych, których spostrzegłszy, z większą siłą począł skrzydłami rozbijać warstwy powietrzne. — Ach! — zawołał Glenarvan — niechaj trup Roberta rostrzaska się raczej o te skały, aniżeli ma służyć... Nie dokończywszy zaczętych słów, porwał strzelbę z ręki Wilsona i zmierzył do sępa; lecz ręka mu drżała, nie mógł celować, jak potrzeba, w oczach mu się dwoiło. — Pozwól — rzekł major... — i z chłodną krwią, ręką pewną zmierzył do ptaka, znajdującego się już o trzysta stóp w górze. Lecz nie zdążył jeszcze pociągnąć za cyngiel, gdy z głębi doliny rozległ się huk strzału: gęsty słup dymu podniósł się na chwilę pomiędzy dwiema skałami bazaltowemi, a kondor, ugodzony w samą głowę, począł spadać zwolna, utrzymywany mimowolnie na swych wielkich skrzydłach, jak na spadochronie. Nie puszczając swej zdobyczy ze szponów, opadł pomału na ziemię o dziesięć kroków od brzegu strumienia. — Za mną, za mną! — wołał Glenarvan i, nie pytając, skąd padł ów strzał opatrznościowy, pośpieszył do ptaka; towarzysze zaś jego dążyli za nim, co sił starczyło. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, ptak bez życia leżał rozciągnięty, przykrywając swemi skrzydłami ciało biednego Roberta. Glenarvan rzucił się na ciało chłopca, wyrwał je ze szponów ptaka, rozciągnął na trawie i przyłożył ucho do piersi, szukając tam śladu życia. Nigdy chyba jeszcze usta ludzkie nie wydały tak okropnego okrzyku radości, jak ten, który zabrzmiał w powietrzu, gdy lord Glenarvan, powstając, zawołał: — On żyje, on jeszcze żyje! W mgnieniu oka rozebrano Roberta i obmyto mu twarz zimną wodą. Poruszył się, otworzył oczy, powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych i słabym, zaledwie dosłyszalnym głosem wyszeptał!... — Ah! to ty milordzie... mój ojcze!... Glenarvan nie mógł odpowiedzieć; wzruszenie głos mu w piersi zatamowało — ukląkł i w milczeniu łzami oblewał to dziecię tak cudownie ocalone.